LUNATIC
by JABAAR1
Summary: When Drew Adams gets caught in a crime act!


WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU GET SCARED EASILY.

Hi my name is Drew Adams and the worst is about to happen. 2 weeks ago Nikki's father had gone to jail in Indianapolis, Indiana. 2 days later a crazy former PayPal employee had escaped jail from the same cell Nikki's father was or is in. Nikki's father was also a former PayPal employee, and now I know Nikki is going to force me to investigate this and prove her father is innocent.

Its, 2am and she's already calling. I answered but she already hung up. God, Nikki its 2am I said since she called back. No offence but the last few days she has been a pain! A terrible headache in the way I thought about. At school she's bugging me, whenever we go to each other's house she bugs me and even during the night like just now! It's been totally annoying.

I'm worried, I do not want to dragged into this but I know I'll be anyways, not only that but I know what she is going through but in a much worst way. My dad had died around two and a half years ago, so I guess that can relate since you know you're not going to see your father at all. Whatever forget I said that, Nikki she just doesn't know when to stop. I always tell her have you ever heard the saying "know your limits" I mean like chill for a while at least. Then she would say "have you heard of never give up" I would usually just shut it cause she did have a good point but this is a whole different story and last time a I got caught with some like this we almost had done so much that it would been worth while calling the police and telling what we have done. The class's fastest person was with us too his name was Wes. Now Nikki would say she has heard all sorts of rumors about that loon coming to town, that loon who escaped jail from Indiana. There was a bunch of posters Nikki put up show a picture of our town and exactly in these words "Help keep Twinleaf safe!"

I asked Nikki, what's the point of this Nikki but she won't answer back.

3 DAYS LATER

She found new information and it was true, in major cities like Philadelphia and Phoenix there is a stone tablet there is only four of them and I just told you were two of them are located. The loon has one already so that meant Indianapolis had one too.

Not that it matters but they are worth a lot of money maybe five-hundred-thousand dollars in USD but what is on hand right now, this crisis of this loon escaping is the main factor he has already killed maybe somewhere in the 50 area mark. What's even scarier is that he visited area 51. Let's just forget about that.

Nikki, Nikki I called but no answer then I called her cell and again no answer, it was scary like something is behind me because I felt a touch on my shoulder both of them actually it was a scary yet a nostalgic feeling actually I felt like I was reliving my past or at least a few months before my father had died. I could feel his soul finally being able to move on and rest in peace, but something terrifying I just noticed played back to back in my brain, a hour or two ago a weird acting mysterious yet serious man had made contact with my eyes than turned around quickly and laughed wickedly, I did not mind it I just thought he was autistic and alone but fear just struck in to my heart, I had realized I was so scared I was sweating like I had just took a shower I was building up with fear and worry because I had a hunch that that was the lunatic that had been terrorizing all over the states.

I felt rage, worry, shocked but most of all fear because of what he had done to all those people who just did not deserve to die, all those people whose lives were taken away like they were nothing but trash, all those people including my dad. I noticed something that he probably killed my dad that lunatic but got away with it. Now I know I have to help Nikki because it will be the only way to stop all of this fear and I will get to avenge my dad because the only thing in my way from stopping that thing is fear. One more thing, I will do it on the day of Halloween and I had some fear left but now my rage has taken over!

1 week later

Nikki wasn't hurt she just was not in the mood for talking but after I told her what my hunch was she started to weep and to talk about her dad. She asked "Do you think he might have died or is insane now because of torture" I answered no because for sure it was not like New York jails or anything like F.B.I or C.I.A. I had gone to school the following day and realized Halloween is in 1 week exactly.

United States of America will no longer be tortured.

3 Days later

Almost time, my rage has gone low and fear rose up again I don't know why but I had a nostalgic feeling again for some reason somehow I feel that my dad will protect me, I just know so, I know he will, no matter what even if it meant going against the rules of the heavens I know he will. Nikki is hoping for her father to look after her during the night we go that is if he was gone. She prayed and prayed like there was nothing else in this world she wanted, no, like nothing else in the whole entire universe.

Only four days left till we go, we have a very good idea of where he could be, in fact we know he is since I saw him walk in there one day when I was heading to school well high school actually.

2 DAYS LATER

Just two days from Halloween and now I am going crazy with fear. I did not know you could feel fear this much, is it even possible!

2 DAYS LATER

It is finally here its Halloween we've already snuck in and Nikki and I have already separated he is here we heard him, this is too much suspense for the both of us I just know it, it feel like he is waiting for the right moment to snap me like a twig or break my bones for figuring everything out, along with Nikki. This is crazy! I think I am seeing things, I have already seen shadows following me, its way to dark I can barely see. I wonder how its going for her up there or below me I have not heard a single sound from her since we parted. That's not the least of my problems, what if he knew we were coming? What if he set up deadly traps that would be completely devastating? What if he is Satan in another form? This is too much for me to handle. I can't take on a criminal. I'm way to young, way to weak, way to slow to take on a criminal. I'm only 16 for heaven's sake, but I did choose this path myself, it was my destiny. Who else would have done it other than me and Nikki not the cops for sure, they could not handle, that would've leaked way to much information, the lunatic would have predicted everything and could finish them easily. He could burn Twinleaf to ashes along with me and my family. I mean he is lunatic but he's a very smart lunatic who know that a good offence is the best defence and he does have a lot of stamina, he might just be playing that he's dumb or could h really be dumb? You never know. That's why we have to be careful, both me and Nikki. This our lives on the line.

NO, NO, NO, NO, it's over. Nikki. What did you do to her you monster! "SHUTUP"I said what did you to her. "Drew be quiet" How do you know my name? "Because I am" WHO, WHO are you? "I am Nikki's father" No you can't be, I was in a total shock. You can't be Mr. Foster, how could you? "One more thing I also was the one who killed your father, sorry kid" You little, how dare you! How dare you! How dare you disrespect my father, how dare kill hundreds of innocent people, how dare you take people from others' lives. I yelled at him. They don't deserve death, no matter how many mistakes they make, we make, and they do not deserve it! NO matter how many mistakes the make…

You're finished. I said in a very calm and angry tone like I was about to murder someone. "Oh really" he spoke and then smirked. I grabbed a nearby knife and did what I had to do. Three days later I told Nikki everything and the terror had ended. My father really did look after me.

THE END


End file.
